


Dawn

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day is over and night is about fall. It won't be long now till I must face the Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

I am old.  
This is an undeniable truth.  
Wrinkles run across my face.  
The touch of time has a hold.

My eyes, worn and weary from seeing the world—  
Both its Heaven and Hell.

My legs, rigid and decrepit,  
Both from when I have had risen and fell.

My body,  
The skin, once covered me with a tight embrace—  
Time transformed it to loose leather.

A youth becoming an elder,  
Age made itself known.

I am old.  
My sunset is here and soon, twilight must fall.  
My day has almost flown.

I lay here with beeping echoing in my ears.  
White-washed walls surrounding me—  
With sterile scent of medicine always near.  
Never do they cease.

I am old,  
And I am dying. 

 

Yet, I am not afraid.  
My heart does not harbor fear’s shadow.

I am old—  
And the end of Fate has been made.

Yes,   
That is why she is here.

A lightweight sundress flowing down short legs,  
Stopping at knobbly knees.  
A black rose tucked behind a tiny ear,  
And a lively smile resting below chubby cheeks.

The delicate light of stars peeks through glass.  
A soft breeze push and pull the flowing blanch in a gentle sway.

She extends her hand—  
A child’s grace.

I am old.  
Sunset has past,  
And now, twilight is here.

I take her hand into my own.  
So small it disappears within my grasp. 

And together, we walk into the dawn.


End file.
